TRP: Jasper and Larkin (Loyalties)
Coyote: Day 193. Jasper goes to visit Larkin to invite her out for drinks. Jasper stood outside the Basha warehouse. She rapped on the door. “Hey, fuckers! It’s Jasper Mel... it’s Jasper. I wanna talk to Larkin.” Jen: The viewing window in the door slid open and a familiar pair of yellow eyes peered out. They frowned as they recognised Jasper. "The fuck do you want?" Coyote: “Larkin Basha. You deaf?” Jen: "I heard you fine the first ten fucking times. What do you want from her? She's busy." Coyote: Jasper grinned, showing her teeth. “I want a lot of things from her. You really want details?” Jen: The eyes didn't flinch. "Yeah." Coyote: “Perv.” Jasper waggled her tongue at him. “Tell you what. I’ll give you details once we’re done.” Jen: The eyes narrowed for a moment, then a groan came from within and the window slid shut. A minute later, the locks were being opened and Larkin stepped outside. "Hey," she said, grinning. "Surprise to see you here. What the fuck did you tell Shrewd?" Coyote: “Nothing yet,” Jasper said. She tried not to look too pleased that Larkin had actually come out to meet her. “Just fucking with him. I like that guy. Fun to be a dick to. He always on door duty, or am I just lucky to get him twice?” Jen: "I wouldn't call that lucky." She laughed. "But yeah, he's fun to fuck with. He's on duty most of the time and when he's not, he's still inside getting drunk. Hate his guts, really." Coyote: “Hey, so—“ Huh. Jasper hadn’t actually thought she’d get this far. She’d assumed she’d get turned away. “I’m gonna go get wasted down at the Crooked Coin. You wanna come with? Heckle strangers?” Jen: Larkin paused and cocked her head at Jasper. "Wait, that's what you're here for?" Coyote: “Yeah.” Jasper spread her hands. “I mean... fuck, I might as well come clean. I’ve got some questions about some of the people we’re working with. I’m— curious, I guess.” She drummed her fingers on the wall. “Like... the tortle. And the shady cleric. They’re great, I love ‘em, but— I’m not sure which ones are... fucking trustworthy, y’know?” She glanced at Larkin again. She wasn’t sure she trusted Larkin, yet. But Larkin seemed like the kind of person who was cautious and careful. Larkin knew not to trust people automatically. “Anyway,” Jasper said. “You seem like the kind of person who, uh...” Well, Larkin seemed like a suspicious motherfucker, frankly. “You seem like a suspicious motherfucker. Just curious what you think. I can come back some other time.” Jen: "Huh. Well, I..." Larkin glanced back at the door. She had work to do but then again, hanging out with Jasper sounded much more fun. Also, like this Larkin could pretend Shrewd hat again tried to keep her from important meetings. Maybe get him fired already. "Eh, fuck it. Yeah, I got an hour or two. Let's go." Coyote: to the bar Jasper led the way in. The Crooked Coin always had a wide variety of folk. Jasper selected a table near the back where they could see the whole tavern comfortably. As she walked, she put her hand in the small of Larkin’s back. It was an automatic gesture, guiding Larkin through the crowd while Jasper kept an eye out for problems and threats. She was used to doing it with Ba’ob, and Abel, and Azriel, and occasionally others. She caught herself a moment too late. She dropped her hand. Jen: Larkin started when Jasper put her hand on her back, not expecting the touch. She shied away and Jasper dropped it. A moment later, Larkin regretted it- it'd been kind of pleasant. Larkin nodded to Tazu behind the bar and he waved one of the waiters over to them while they got settled in. Coyote: They only had an hour or two. Pity. Jasper kind’ve wanted to make a drinking game out of it, but it looked like Larkin probably wouldn’t be drinking. So Jasper bought food instead. “This is probably going to turn into an interrogation,” Jasper said, amused. “I’ll have to pay you back somehow. S’pose we might as well get into it. The tortle. He’s trustworthy? He’s actually on our side?” Jen: "Roddy?" Larkin said after ordering a light cider for herself. "Depends on what you mean by 'on our side', doesn't it? I think he's mostly on his own side. Got good survival instincts." Coyote: “Mm. Well. I mean, fucking Morgan Wyn, right? Everyone keeps saying she’s good at finding turncoats. We send him to spy on her... maybe she convinced him to spy on us instead.” Jen: "Yeah, I'm not a fucking fan of it either. But as far as Wyn is concerned, nah. Don't think so. Roddy wants to get his 'brother'," Larkin wagged two fingers the air, "away from her. So as long as the little shit's around, Roddy'll stay on our side. The side that wants to get rid of Wyn that is." Coyote: Jasper nodded slowly. “Makes sense. Alright.” Jasper liked Tortle Guy. “Yeah, he explained the thing about his family to me. A bit. Good to know his motivation. Family. I get that. Hey— what’s the deal with that little blue kobold bastard? Why’s Roddy not want to kill him? I don’t get it. They’re not even related. He said they were brothers, but... c’mon.” Jen: Larkin rolled her eyes. "Don't get me fucking started on that. Amren's also a little shit who really, really needs a stabbing or two. But Roddy, he... he's a bit squeamish. He still considers him family, don't know why after what the little dragon bastard did to him. But here we are." Coyote: “Huh. Well— what about, uh—“ Jasper snapped her fingers. “Goro. Shady little cleric bastard. You hang out with him, right? What’s up with that guy?” He always seemed like he was up to something. Hiding in the library, frantically reading books, talking with the fox demon, running upstairs to the elf’s office, running off on vacation, then coming back again. Maybe that’s just how he was. He made everything he did look like a conspiracy. The other day Jasper caught him chewing an old bagel for breakfast in the kitchen. She asked him what kind’ve bagel it was and he gave her a shifty-eyed look and asked her who wanted to know. Jasper kind’ve loved it. Jen: "He's my friend," Larkin said curtly. "Don't fuck with him." And then, belatedly realizing she was talking to an ally here and Jasper hadn't done anything, she added, "Goro is a bit strange and you really, really shouldn't fuck with him. He's loyal, though. To his gang." Coyote: Jasper toyed with her drink. “Why shouldn’t I fuck with him? I mean—“ She waved dismissively. “I’m not fucking gonna. Just wondering. Would he beat the snot out of me? Or would you?” Jen: Larkin tilted her head, making the bones of her spine crack. "Only one way to find out, huh?" She smirked. Coyote: Jasper grinned at her. “Well, now you’re just tempting me.” Jen: "Eh." Larkin shrugged and took a few gulps of her cider, then assumed an aloof expression. "I doubt you'd want to do something that might start a clan war, do you?" Coyote: “Oh, fuck no,” Jasper said. “But I might do something just to piss you off so you’d fight me. I bet you look good when you’re beating the snot out of someone. I fuck with your little cleric friend, you fight me? I’d go for that.” She laughed and shook her head. Jen: Larkin snorted into her cider. Ow, Mask. She groaned and rubbed her nose from the sting of the bubbles. "God. Maybe I would but- seriously, don't." Still, she grinned at Jasper, taking a sip of her snottier-than-before cider. "Hey, I remember playing with the children of uncle's guests when I was young. I guess you were also there? How come your family stopped visiting?" Coyote: Jasper grimaced, then shrugged. “Honestly? Couldn’t tell you. Jade Melaine makes most of the decisions in our family and I’m not privy to those decisions. You know how it is. They tell you not to ask questions. Azriel might know. I’ll introduce you.” Jen: "Uhm, actually..." Larkin cleared her throat, glanced around the room, then looked back at Jasper with a sheepish smile. "I already met him. And Abel, too. Guess I've met all of the Melaine siblings by now, unless there are even more." Coyote: “Not that I know of,” Jasper said. “Who fucking knows, though. You got any hidden Bashas I need to know about? Or are you... really the only heir?” She cocked her head. No wonder Wyn was so damn interested in Larkin. Jen: "I wouldn't call myself the heir but as far as Bashas this side of the Claish sea go, yeah. There's some cousins and aunts back over in Calimport but they don't have much to do with Renar." Coyote: “Huh. Alright.” Jasper nodded. “Alright, let me think, who else. The shifty-eyed blond fucker who keeps side-eying me. Roddy called him Mishka. What’s up with him? And the half-orc that left the castle. Why’d he leave? Just... off on vacation?” Jen: "Mishka is Mikhail Haeth. Don't fuck with that guy either. I don't care but he'll rip you a new one. Same with Hansel. Actually-" Larkin sighed, tapping her fingers against her cup. At this point, if she wanted Jasper to know who was closest to whom she'd have to draw her a fucking diagram. "If you fuck with Haeth, Hansel or Goro, the other two will fuck you up, so... better not. Apart from that, let's see. Haeth is useful but don't believe a damn word he says. Hansel is straight forward. You'd like him." Coyote: Huh. She had noticed the elf and the cleric seemed to be sneaking around with each other. She’d also noticed the half-orc and the elf wore matching wedding rings. And that the cleric hid in his room for days when both the elf and the half-orc left... and that both the elf and the cleric went after the half-orc, apparently, then came back. And Goro looked a lot damn happier when he got back. Well, none of her business. Weirdos. Jasper shook her head, amused. “I’ll be glad to meet Hansel when he gets back, then. Sounds like a good guy.” Was he the one with the missing tooth? Neat. Maybe she’d ask him what happened to it. “What about Raef?” Jasper said. She already knew Raef, naturally. Goddamn, she fucking loved Raef. Just a good... quiet guy. Who skinned things, sure, but hey, everyone had their hobbies. Jen: "Yeah, he's... not too bad to be around." At least when there was no storm brewing. Larkin briefly considered warning Jasper about that, but... nah. That'd spark too many questions she had no mind to answer. Also, she suspected when it happened again, Jasper would charge in either way, warning or no. "Raef...Raef is chill.' '''Sometimes he looks like he's way to old for all this shit but he's good to have around, too. Take him with you if you ever need backup." '''Coyote:' Jasper nodded. “Yeah, noted.” The tavern cat passed by, and Jasper bent to scratch its ears. She wasn’t sure if the cat actually belonged to the owner or if customers just kept feeding it and it just kept coming back. “Hey.” Jasper surveyed her a moment, curious. “How come the first time I asked you out for drinks, you said no?” Jen: "I did?" Coyote: “Yeah, yeah. Weeks ago.” Jasper didn’t drop her smile, just kicked back and gave Larkin a curious look. “I ran into you at the, uh... baths.” She snapped her fingers. “Yeah. And then the blacksmith. Suggested maybe you come fuck around and shoot the shit with me. You seemed, uh... off? But now here you are.” She kind’ve liked Larkin for some odd reason. Not the instant best friends thing she had with other people, and not the bizarre fascination she had with Wyn. She just kind’ve liked Larkin. In a normal way. “What threw you off?” Jasper said. “The paint? The greatsword? The fact I saw you naked the first time we met?” She grinned. Jen: "Oh, nah." Larkin snorted. "Don't go in a public bath if you can't stand people seeing you naked, right?" She rubbed the back of her neck, giving Jasper a sheepish look. "Yeah, I forgot 'bout that. It's been a while. Uhm... you seemed like you wanted to hook up and I, well, usually only take men," she said, but managed a grin. "The paint and the sword are neat, though." Coyote: “Oh,” Jasper said. “Oh, fuck. Sorry, I uh... well, honestly, I wasn’t uh... trying to hit on you, you just seemed fucking cool in the baths.” God damn it. Jasper shut her mouth before she said anything else, then took a drink to cover it. “Most people skitter away when they see the knives.” Jen: "Eh, it's fine. I'd have liked to take you up on the drink but I didn't know you and I gotta be careful who I run around with, yeah? Hey." Larkin glanced around, then shuffled her chair around the table so she sat back to the thick of the crowd. "I didn't have any in the baths but guess how many knives I got with me right now." Coyote: Aha, Jasper loved these sort of bullshit games. “You? Well... probably one strapped to each arm. One in each boot. Maybe one in the small of your back. Then... how many you got on your belt?” Jen: Larkin grinned wryly and began drawing knives from sheaths. A slim needle-shaped blade from her sleeve. One out of each boot, of course. And the hunting knife with the pretty cherrywood handle from where it was sheathed at her back, under her shirt. She sat them side by side on the table. "Well, how many do you think?" She said, tapping her finger on an oiled blade. Coyote: Four out of five. Not bad. “Dunno. What, you have more?” Her eyes fell on the knife with the wooden handle; it was a lovely color, all smooth and glossy. Jen: "Sure fucking do, man." Larkin took a long drink from her cider, then set it aside to have room for some bragging. First came the obvious ones- the two daggers at her hips, one steel, one shimmering, unblemished hematite. Next a plain all-purpose knife as long as her hand, and two from a small pouch that were barely more than needles. Little holes were drilled into those, and strands of fiber threaded through them. Perfect for soaking up poison. Next came another slender blade that usually stayed sheathed under her shirt. She'd made a special pouch just for that. Lastly, Larkin pulled the sibling to the hunting knife from her pocket, a nice little folding knife she only used for whittling or cutting apples. Coyote: Jasper nodded slowly. She wiped her mouth, trying to massage the smile off her face. “Ah, yeah, that, uh... that explains why you didn’t think the knife in my hair was weird.” One of the knives— one of the ones she’d had sheathed in plain sight on her hips— was made of shimmering, silvery-black metal. Jasper reached for it, fascinated, then made herself stop. Jen: "It's not actually metal, I think. More like... some kind of mineral." Larkin took the dagger Jasper had reached for and flipped it over, offering the handle. Coyote: Jasper’s fingers twitched again as she tried not to look interested and failed. She took the handle, spinning it around, toying with it, checking the balance and the weight. Felt good. “I like it.” She handed it back. “Are all Bashas like this or just you?” Jen: Larkin took the dagger and sheathed it, then began sorting the rest back into hiding. "Eh, I wouldn't call it a Basha thing. It's more like... habit. Feels good to have them, just in case, you know? Just like with your trinket knife." Larkin pointed at Jasper's hair. "Have you had to use it yet?" Coyote: “Ha. I mean, yeah. Sometimes. A few times, actually.” Jasper watched Larkin tuck all the knives back into their hiding places. She was like a mobile armory. A tiny, vicious, mobile armory. “When I was a kid,” Jasper said, “I used to get arrested a lot. Never in my hometown… more like around in the surrounding villages, places the town guard wouldn’t recognize me. I was really interested in-- y’know, thieving and such, but my mother wouldn’t teach me.” She snapped the knife out of her hair and toyed with hit. “So, whenever we’d go visit another city, I’d try to pick pockets and run scams. But I didn’t know what I was doing, so I got arrested a lot. Thrown in jail. After four or five times, my mom got sick of bailing me out, so she just left me there. Told me to figure out how to escape on my own.” Jasper chuckled. “I figured out pretty quickly that when I was arrested, the guards would pat me down and take all my weapons, but they never checked my hair. So I started braiding things into it, out of sight.” She pulled a couple pins out of her hair. They looked similar to hairpins-- enough that they’d pass for hair pins if somebody saw them-- but they were longer. One was crooked and one was thin and straight, and they were both made of strong metal. “Anyway. I could never lie my way out of jail… I’m goddamn terrible at it… so i just started picking the lock and walking out instead. I got arrested by the same guard six times in a row, once. They were so pissed. They kept searching me. They couldn’t figure out how I was escaping. I’ve only had to stab a guard once-- the other times, I just walked out.” Jen: Larkin sipped her cider, listening intently. "That is fucking amazing," she commented when Jasper was done. "I didn't get thrown into jail much after I learned my lesson or two, but when they did catch me, oh Mask." She shook her head. "Wish I would've thought of that. I always keep my hair short so it's not in the way and harder to grab." Coyote: “Yeah, that’s smart. I usually just beat the snot out of people who grab my hair like that,” Jasper said, still grinning. “I bet you could just stab ‘em. But cutting it off works too.” She reached to touch it, then remembered that was damn rude, then dropped her hand. “You could grow it out. Tie it back out of the way when you’re working.” Jen: Jasper reached for her and Larkin instinctively tilted out of the way, before remembering there was so reason to. She righted herself and ran a hand trough her hair. A bit grimy. Azriel would tell her to wash it. "See, you can just readjust a guy's face if someone grabs you but I need to get away as fast as I can. Someone gets ahd of me, I'm done. Even if I tied it back, it's long and gives a nice handle on my head. Nah, thanks." Coyote: Jasper snorted and leaned back, drinking her ale. “You’d look good with a handle on your head.” Yep, she was doing that thing again where she said shit without fully processing it. “Uh, I uh, mean. You look good in general.” Nope, that was worse. “Good point, though. You look fucking fast, but hey, why take a risk?” Jen: Larkin chuckled, amused at Jasper's flailing. "Hey, are all Melaines such natural flirters?" Coyote: “Azriel sure is. But hey, I guess you already know that.” Jasper made finger-crossbows at her. “Hey, I’m not flirting, I’m just saying what’s on my mind. No filter. Just comes out. You wanna see flirting, get me drunk first.” Jen: "I'd still say that's flirting." Larkin smiled a crooked smile over the rim of her cup. She drained it, then showed the empty vessel to Japser. "Was that a challenge?" Coyote: “No. Could be, though.” Jasper’s smile acquired a sharp edge to it. “Are genuinely suggesting you think you can beat me in a drinking contest? Or am I misunderstanding something, here?” Jen: "Oh! Hells, no. I meant, is that a challenge to do actually do it." Weirdly enough, the thought of flirting with Jasper the way Larkin was used to flirting with men was... very appealing. She'd never really felt the same attraction to women she had with men but something about Jasper- well. Larkin turned around to wave down a waiter. When he came close she held up two fingers. "Bottle of rum and some glasses." Coyote: “I’m pretty easy,” Jasper said. “To get drunk, I mean. Honestly all you’ve gotta do is get a bottle in front of me and distract me long enough, I’ll drink it. What happened to only having an hour or two? You gonna drink with me?” Jen: "Eh, we'll make it work," Larkin said. "After all, you're pretty easy." She grinned toothily. Coyote: “Only for the right people,” Jasper said. The waiter came back with a bottle and two glasses. Jasper poured herself one. She needed a drink after today. “Hey, so, uh, I did something real fucking stupid today. Wanna hear it?” Jen: "Damn, sure. Hit me up." Larkin reached and poured her glass half full. Coyote: “Alright. So listen.” Jasper downed her drink for courage. “I followed Morgan fucking Wyn. Wanted to see where she goes.” Jen: Larkin's eyes widened and she choked on her drink. She spluttered, the alcohol stinging her nose. "You-what? Fucking what?" Coyote: “Yeah, no, no, it’s fine.” Jasper pointed to her boots. “Raef gave me these boots that can make me fly. I’m fast, too, and quiet. I figured if I got into a bad situation, I’d just bolt. Climb up a building and get away. That’s the joy of living in a big city like this, right? Easy to bolt and disappear into a crowd. And I left a scrying eye with Roddy so he could check in on me, make sure I was okay. Anyway, I followed her for a bit, and… ha, I probably shouldn’t have gotten you excited. I didn’t find out shit. She noticed me following her.” Jen: "What happened?" Larkin asked stupidly. Obviously what happened was Wyn had let Jasper go, or else she wouldn't be sitting here. Larkin had trouble processing what she heard, though. Coyote: Jasper worked her tongue inside her mouth, moving it inside her teeth. “Well,” Jasper said. “We, uh… talked a bit… and she, uh… she’s really fucking persuasive.” Jasper zoned out, eyes fixed over Larkin’s shoulder. “I told her I was open to the idea of working for her. Which was true. I was open to it. Money is money. I’m willing to consider offers.” And then Wyn had said: You know that’s gonna put you against Larkin Basha, right? “Anyway,” Jasper said. “She offered me a job. And she’s really fucking persuasive, Larkin, I swear to god…” Jen: Larkin's hand gripped her cup tight and she forced it still. Focused on Jasper with narrowed eyes. "And you said what?" Coyote: Jasper started to laugh. “No. No, see, this is the stupid part.” Jasper poured herself another drink. “I told her the truth. I told her everything. I told her, directly, nah, I really fucking liked her, but there was no way I could ever work for her, because I was going to kill her boss. I told her I’d try to spare her and keep her from dying, though, because she seemed neat, and I got the impression she didn’t actually want to work for the Sanguine Queen.” Jasper took a drink. “I also told her that her boss is probably scared of her. I mean, the Sanguine Queen’s gotta be, right? That’s why the Queen always has those dragons watching her-- because she’s afraid of Wyn turning on her.” Jasper shook her head. “Anyway, if I talk to her again, I oughta take you with me so you can kick me under the table whenever I open my mouth. I mean, I told her fucking everything. Directly. I declared war on the Sanguine Queen. Doubt she’ll give a shit, but there it is.” Jen: Larkin stared. Just stared, openly, dimly. What the fuck had she just heard? She pulled the rum bottle close, poured one in, downed the drink and poured more. "Ah, well..." she began, latching onto the one thing she had the presence of mind to form an answer to. "watching Wyn and being wary of her flipping doesn't necessarily mean the Queen's scared, though. Just means she doesn't... fully trust Wyn. Likely it's just gonna mean more trouble than it's worth if she flips. So... yeah. God." Coyote: “Mm. Yeah, fair.” She checked Larkin over. “You okay? Horrified by my stupidity?” Jen: "Uh... honest answer?" Coyote: “Yeah, fuck. Why not.” Jasper had heard it all before. Reckless, short-sighted, moron, self-righteous. Jen: "From now on, no one should be fucking alone with Wyn. She fucks with people's heads, somehow. Turns 'em into... fucking turns 'em around." Coyote: “Yeah,” Jasper said. “True.” Larkin was correct. No one should be alone with Wyn. Still a good chance Jasper was gonna talk to her anyway, but she definitely shouldn’t. Jen: Larkin tilted her head at Jasper. "And are you gonna?" Coyote: Jasper shrugged. "How am I supposed to know what I'm gonna do? I'm not a fuckin' fortune-teller." Jen: Larkin felt her face torn between raising her eyebrows to her hairline and frowning so hard they joined into one. She shook her head to get rid of the facial cramp, and the irritation. Only helped with one. "You can just- decide not to," she said. Coyote: "Yeah, I dunno," Jasper said. "I'm not good at, uh, long-term plans. Listen, though." She scooted closer. "Hey. It's alright, okay? I'm not gonna turn on you. I'm not gonna turn on anyone. I'm good." She wanted to say: You can trust me. But she didn't. It was dumb. No one could trust anybody. Not really. Not except family. Jen: Larkin sighed. She relaxed a little and poured another cup, this one less desperate. "Yeah, alright. Sorry I'm being a suspicious motherfucker," she said. "Seriously, though. Wyn can't talk you into shit if you're not alone with her. And if she offers you anything -or tells you anything- come to me first, alright?" Coyote: “Wyn can’t talk me into shit, period,” Jasper said. But she nodded. She felt— almost relieved, somehow, by the idea of going to Larkin if she was too tempted, or if Wyn made her an offer. “Yeah. That’s smart. I’ll come talk to you.” Jen: "Good." Larkin also nodded. Then she smiled. "Now, about that flirting. I guess I just got ahead of you." She clinked her glass against the bottle. Coyote: “Apparently,” Jasper said, amused. “Like I said. I don’t know what I’m gonna do in the future.” She was feeling pleasantly buzzed, but not drunk. She wondered if she ought to explain that Larkin wasn’t her usual type, then realized that, well, honestly, Jasper hadn’t slept with anymore before, so— did she really have a type? Maybe she ought to explain that, too. She supposed she’d just never found time or the right person. Jasper propped her face up on the table with her arm. “Hey. So you know Azriel, huh? You a pal of his?” She gave Larkin a smirk. Jen: "Ah... well, you could say that." Larkin grinned and turned half away. "I hooked up with him a while ago. Was supposed to be a one night stand but y'know, I think I'll keep him." She looked back and her eyes widened. "Eh, but don't tell him I said that, alright?" Coyote: Jasper’s mouth twitched, and she shook her head. She took a drink to avoid saying anything; maybe if her mouth was full, she wouldn’t blurt anything out. Azriel often wooed people over to manipulate or persuade them into doing his bidding. A one night stand, huh? More likely Azriel knew she was Larkin Basha and courting her was a good way to solidify the Basha-Melaine alliance. Little mastermind. Jasper loved him. “Yeah,” Jasper managed. “Uh, keep him. Right. Do, uh, that.” God, she was so bad at lying. Jen: "Uh, that a problem for you?" Coyote: Jasper blinked. “What? Me? Fuck no. Why?” Jen: "Because you're stammering." Larkin frowned at her. Not that she gave much of a shit if Jasper approved but she'd rather Azriel's sister was cool with Larkin fucking her brother. A lot less stressful that way. Coyote: “Sorry. Uh. Went down the, the wrong pipe.” Jasper coughed. Jen: "Jasper. What is it." Coyote: “Well.” Jasper wet her lips. “Uh, y’know. Azriel’s... job... before, uh.... coming to Skyport was, uh, y’know— fucking, seducing people, and charming them, and doing what they wanted to make them like him. Guess I’m not surprised you like him. You’re a Basha, he’s a Melaine, he needs help from the Basha, he wants a former alliance with the Basha... you see what I’m saying?” Jen: "Ah... yeah. I do. And I know what he does." Larkin took another drink. Fuck, she should go slower. Her head was beginning to feel light. "He doesn't know I'm a Basha, though, I... didn't tell him yet. And even if, he knows he could just ask Renar for help but he hasn't." Coyote: “Yeah. Fair.” Jasper tapped her fingers. “You, uh, sure he doesn’t?” She loved Azriel to death, but... Jen: "Pretty sure. Hasn't told me he's a Melaine either, so if he knows I'm a Basha, he's in for some ass kicking." Coyote: Jasper frowned at Larkin. “Hey. Don’t kick Azriel’s ass. He’s precious.” Jen: "Hey, man." Larkin rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Not literal ass kicking. His ass is indeed too precious for that." Coyote: “Aw. Well, good.” Jasper still thought Azriel was a brilliant little fuck, but... well, maybe he was being genuine this time, maybe he wasn’t, no big deal. They stayed drinking a while; they they paid, and Larkin left. Jasper watched her go a moment. Jasper sighed gratefully. Talking to Wyn had wound her up. Talking to Larkin was oddly relaxing. Which was pretty unexpected, given the woman carried around a small armory of knives. She got up and walked back home to her brothers. end Jen: Title: Loyalties, Summary: Jasper invites Larkin out for drinks. They talk about Wyn, friends and family. Category:Text Roleplay